


Uma leitura dramatizada da história de Tevinter

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull quebra a perna, Dorian lhe faz companhia, livros de Tevinter são lidos de forma dramatizada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma leitura dramatizada da história de Tevinter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A dramatic reading of Tevinter history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146139) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Imagine person A of your OTP is really sick one day and can’t get out of bed, so along with taking care of them, person B reads them their favorite book, using lots of dramatic hand gestures and voices in attempt to make A laugh.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/112346750124/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-really-sick-one)

Bull odiava estava ferido, apesar de que talvez não pelas razões usuais. A necessidade de produtividade estava fixada na sua cabeça, e sempre fazia com que se sentisse tão _errado_ quando não estava em condições de agir. Como se ele fosse um desperdício de recursos, mas não queria investigar demais seus próprios motivos, não estava bem disposto a lidar com o que pudesse descobrir. De algum modo, conseguiu quebrar sua perna ruim em cinco pontos diferentes, o que queria dizer que nem os melhores curandeiros de Skyhold foram capazes de o consertar instantaneamente.

Por ordens da Inquisidora, que suspeitava que ele não as seguiria se fossem simples recomendações dos curandeiros, ele estava preso na cama por uma semana. Quando tentou reclamar, ela foi rápida em o lembrar que podia ordenar que descansasse por muito mais tempo, e que um ferimento como o dele precisaria de consideravelmente mais tempo para ser curado se não fosse pela ajuda de mágica, então que ele deveria ser paciente e grato pelos curandeiros habilidosos a sua disposição. A ameaça teve muito mais efeito do que a lógica dela.

Para tornar as coisas piores, ela falou com Dorian, o proibindo de fazer qualquer coisa que fosse colocar a perna sob estresse, e pedindo que ele garantisse que Bull descansasse o bastante. Essa semana seria praticamente insuportável, se não fosse pelo fato de que Dorian desistiu da maior parte de seu fingimento e estava mostrando que se importava com Bull, apesar de ainda tentar negar até que ponto. Ao invés de passar todo o seu tempo na biblioteca, passava a maior parte do dia no quarto de Bull, e garantia que ele tivesse tudo o que precisasse.

Desde o primeiro dia, Dorian tinha vindo cedo, e trazido pilhas de livros com ele, alegando que podia fazer pesquisa tão facilmente ali, ou até melhor, já que não tinha ninguém para o incomodar. Bull o deixou fingir por um total de dez minutos, antes de pedir para ele ler alguma coisa para ele ou ao menos jogar um livro para ele. Apesar de normalmente não se importar de só observar Dorian por longos períodos de tempo, estava entediado demais agora, especialmente sabendo que estava fora de alcance apesar de não haver mais de meio metro entre eles.

Dorian tentou argumentar que ler sobre a história da magia ou genealogia de Tevinter não seria nem interessante para Bull nem constituiria descanso, mas eventualmente desistiu, decidindo ler para ele. Isso pegou Bull de surpresa, e esperava que Dorian desistisse depois de mais ou menos uma hora. Estava errado.

No primeiro dia, simplesmente leu em voz alta qualquer que fosse o livro que estava pesquisando, tropeçando nas palavras e pulando seções inteiras, quando sua boca falhava em acompanhar a velocidade dos seus olhos, e ele tentava traduzir para a língua comum por força do hábito, apesar de saber que Bull conhecia tevene muito bem. No segundo dia, suas mãos decidiram fornecer o que sua boca falhava em fazer, e abandonou a língua comum inteiramente. No quinto dia, estava fazendo uma leitura dramática, gesticulando com as mãos e fazendo suas melhores imitações de todos os Magisters no livro, e Bull estava tentado a dizer que esse era seu livro favorito só por causa do jeito que Dorian o lia. No sétimo dia, Bull desejou que isso tivesse durado mais tempo.


End file.
